


sonat

by magdalene420



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Episode: s01e16 Sonata
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalene420/pseuds/magdalene420
Kudos: 1





	sonat

Karanlık.

Sonu bitmeyen bir yol.

Nihatın koşmaktan seyrekleşen nefes sesleri.

''Soner!''

Kulağını sağır eden bir sessizlik.

''Neredesin?!''

Boşluk hissi ayaklarının tabanını yaladı.

Düşüyordu.

Sonsuzluğa doğru.

\----

Sağ kolunda her zaman birlikte uyandığı uyuşukluğu hissedemediğinde uyandığını anlamıştı. Yatakta ani bir şekilde doğrulunca alnından akan terler gözlerinden aktı. Kısa bir süreliğine yaşadığı panik, beyninin fonksiyonlarını çalıştırıp hafızasını yerine getirdiğinde kaybolmuştu. Doğru ya, dün annesini ziyarete gitmişti.

Her seferinde böyle oluyordu. Soner'e sarılarak uyumaya o kadar alışmıştı ki birlikte olmadıkları gecelerde aynı kabusu tekrar tekrar zihninde yaşıyordu. En büyük ışık kaynağı Soner olan Nihat'ın beyni, yokluğunda uzay boşluğundan farksızdı.Yatakta doğrularak ayaklarını yere bastı. Daha fazla kendine işkence etmesinde fayda göremedi. Soner yoksa rahat bir uyku da yoktu anlaşılan. Belki kavuşalı yalnızca birkaç ay olmuştu ancak Nihat 7 yıldır vanilya kokulu saçlarına, bal rengi gözlerine, kıvrımlı ateş rengi dudak kıvrımlarına ve dokunduğu an afrodizyak etkisi yaratan tenine muhtaç yaşamıştı. Bundan sonra bir gece bile onsuz geçirmek istemiyordu. Yeterince beklemişti.

Yataktan güç alarak ayağa kalktığında birkaç saniye dengesini kurmaya çalıştı. Sonersizlik bütün dengesini altüst etmişti. Kendini silkeleyip ilk adımı attı. Bundan sonrası daha kolaylaşmıştı ki birkaç adımda ayılmıştı. İlk hedefi olan tuvalete girip musluğu çevirdi ve yakıcı soğukluktaki suyun elinde dolmasına ardından ise yüzünde dağılmasını sağladı. Artık kendine geldiğini hissedince aralık tuvalet kapısından dışarı çıkıp mutfağa yöneldi.

Soner olmayınca bu evin ne kadar boğucu olduğunu fark ediyordu Nihat. Duvarlar daha solgun, mobilyalar daha tozlu ve yerler daha pis idi. Bunca yıl gözüne çarpmayan bütün kusurlar Soner'in yokluğunda görmezden gelinemeyecek gibi oluyordu. Kendine kahve yapacaktı ama tek sebebi uykusunu açmak içindi. Zaten tadını alamazdı, Soner yokken hiçbir şeyin tadı yoktu.Duvardaki saate baktı.

11.44

Bugün dersi olmadığı için rahattı ancak yine de bu kadar geç kalkmış olması huysuz etti. Kaç saattir kabus görüyordu? Ayrıca Soner nerede kalmıştı? Normalde bu kadar geç kalmazdı. Hatta Nihat'ı öperek uyandırırdı böyle günlerde. Bir şeyler ters gitmişti. Annesinin ev telefonu rehberde vardı. Belki de aramalıydı. Ya yoldayken bir şey olmuşsa? Duvar saatine takılı kalan gözleri her saniyenin akışına odaklanmıştı. Yelkovanın sesi kulaklarını çınlatıyordu. Kaç kere oynadığını sayamadı ancak ellerindeki parmakların sayısını geçmişti. Duyduğu fokurdama sesiyle kendine gelmişti. Kahve neredeyse ocağa taşacak seviyeye gelmişti. Ani bir hamleyle ocağı kıstı ve kahveni tezgaha koydu. Yine derin düşüncülere düşeceği sırada kapıda duyduğu anahtar sesiyle tekrar dünyaya döndü.

''Ben geldim.''

İçinde tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesi dışarı verdi. Mutfak kapısından geçince ayakkabılarını dolaba koyan, hala gençliği yüzünde duran adamı gördü. Saliseler süren bir mesafeden sonra kollarını sevdiğinin boynuna sardı. Aralarında çok fazla uzunluk farkı olmasa da Nihat daha uzundu. Rahatlıkla sol eliyle tuttuğu kafayı göğsüne yasladı. Kafasına kondurduğu öpücükler arasında burun deliklerinden giren vanilya kokusuyla mest olmuştu. Şaşırdığı beden dilinden anlaşılan genç adam ise kollarını beline sarmıştı. Kafasını Nihat'ın geniş göğsünden yukarı kaldırarak sevdiği adama baktı. Dudakları sevimli bir tebessümle kıvrıldı.

''Her seferinde alışmıştır deyip önceki kadar hasretle dolmazsın diye düşünüyorum lakin beni her seferinde de şaşırtıyorsun ulan!''

Bunu derken gözlerinde oluşan parıltı onu tıpkı bir çocuk gibi göstermişti. Nihat kalbinin hızlandığını hissederken kolları arasındaki orta yaşlı bir adamın bedenindeki bebekle ne yapacağını düşündü.

''Sensizliğe nasıl alışayım ki gülüm. Kafayı yiyorum sensiz geçirdiğim her saniyede. Yüreğim sıcaklığını hissetmediği her an daha da bir soğuyor. Sana dokunmuyorsa tenim, hissedemiyorum hiçbir şeyi. Seni görmüyorsa gerçekten görmüyor gözlerim. Seni dinlemiyorsa gerçekten dinlemiyor kulaklarım. Anlayacağın benden kalan ne varsa senin varlığına adamış kendini.''

Duydukları karşısında afalladığı belli olan Soner beyaz cildinde oluşan pembelikleri saklayamadı.

''Ama sen öyle dersen...''

Kollarındaki adamın yutkunduğunu göğsünde hisseden Nihat hala diyeceklerini düşünen adamı fırsattan istifade kendine çekti. Neredeyse aynı boyda olduğu adamın boğazına eğilirken şakağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Burnunu adem elmasında gezdirirken küçük öpücüklerle üstünden geçiyordu.

''Niye bu kadar geciktin Soner'im, yolda bir şey mi oldu?''

Yine beklemediği yerden gelen soruyla afallarken kendini toparlayabilecek iradeyi buldu. Boğazında ve köprücük kemiğinde gezinen dudakları görmezden gelmeye çalışırken cevap verdi.

''Annem mahalleye yeni taşınan komşuların kızını çağırmış bana haber vermeden benimle tanıştırmak için. Ayıp olmasın diye de zorla birkaç saat oyaladı beni yanında. Kusura bakma.''

Üstten baktığı adamın iç çektiğini fark etti. Yıllar olmuştu ancak annesi hala pes etmemişti. Artık gördüğü her kızı öneriyordu bir ihtimal beğenir diye. Nihat anlıyordu ancak yine de rahatsız olduğu belliydi. Annesine Nihat'ı söylemek istiyordu ancak hayatta önem verdiği iki insandan birini kaybetmek istemiyordu. En azından şimdilik. Çünkü evlendiklerinde er geç söylemek zorundaydılar. Biliyordu.

''Sen iyiysen sorun yok.''

Sesi o kadar dertli gelmişti ki kalbi acımıştı Soner'in. Ellerini öpmeyi bırakıp yere bakan adamın yüzüne koydu. Kendisini hedef alan gözlere karşılık verdi. Giderek daha da yakınlaştırdı irislerini. Gece kadar karanlıktı Nihat'ın gözleri. Kendini içlerinde kaybolacak gibi hissedene kadar yaklaştı. Gözler ruhun aynasıdır derler. Şu an birbirlerinin ruhuna mı bakıyorlardı yani? Eğer öyleyse Nihat'ın gördüğü şey ona aşkla bakan bir çift göz olmalıydı. Kendinden emin bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı.

''Senden başkasına böyle bakamayacağımı biliyorsun değil mi Nihat'ım?''

Duyduğu cümleyle içi yanıp kül olan Nihat sonda duyduğu sahiplik ekiyle birlikte ruhunun bedeninden ayrıldığını hissetmişti. Sevdiği onu birkaç kelimeyle bu hale sokabiliyorsa Nihat'ın durumu vahimdi. Dudaklarını yalarken uzamış bıyıklarını da hissetti. Bu sefer afallayan kendisi olmuştu. Ses tellerinin çalışmayacağını anladığında kafasını evet anlamında salladı. Soner sevdiği adamda yarattığı etkinin farkında bir şekilde sözlerine devam etti.

''Sen benim ilk ve son durağımsın. Sonunu bilmediğim bu yol boyunca sen varsın ve tek bildiğim sonunda da sen olacaksın. Sensiz atacak tek adımım bile yokken, başka şeyler düşünüverip de niye canını sıkasın?''

Duyduklarıyla biraz daha rahatlayan Nihat dediği şeylerde haklı olduğunu anladı. Önünde duran sol yanı varken boş şeyler yüzünden canını sıkmanın neresi mantıklıydı ki? Tek bir anını bile onsuz yaşamak istemediği canından can katan adamın yüzünü ellerini arasına aldı onun gibi. Daha fazla dayanamayıp dudaklarını Soner'in dudaklarına bastırdı. Anında geri dönüş almasının verdiği haz ile öpüşmeleri hırçınlaşmaya başladı. Ensesinde hissettiği el ile kendine geldi. Elini Soner'in yüzünden ayırıp beline sardı. Nefes nefese kaldıkları anda bile ayırmaya kıyamadıkları dudaklarını zorla çekmek zorunda kaldı. İçini kaplayan boşluk hissi yüzünden Soner'in dudak kıvrımlarını öpmeye zorladı. Aşağılara indiğinde ise kendini Soner'in boğazında buldu bir an. Bu sefer boğazına yapışınca Soner'den küçük bir inleme kazandı. Kokusunu doya doya içine çekerek öpücükler konduruyordu. Saniyelik birleştirdikleri dudaklarını yine ayırmak zorunda kalarak gömleğinden dışarı salınan göğsüne yapıştırdı kendini. Ortadaki ayrımdan aşağılara inerken sağ meme ucuna doğru ilerledi. Yumuşak öpücüklerle başlasa da dikleşen meme ucunu dişleriyle çiğnemeye başlaması çok sürmedi. Sol eliyle de diğer meme ucunu hazırlıyordu. Soner daha fazla tutamadığı inlemeyi dudaklarından kaçırdı. Duyduğu sesle mest olan Nihat sol meme ucuna doğruldu. Soner'in geriye yaslanan üst bedenini kendine çekti. Kucağa alınmak istediğini vücut diliyle Nihat'a göstermeye çalışıyordu. Çok geçmeden anlaşıldığını bacaklarına inen eller ile fark etmişti. İri cüssesi sayesinde zorlanmadan Soner'i kaldırmıştı. Yüzünü göğsünden ayırıp sevdiğinin dudaklarına ulaştırdı. Koridorda durmanın anlamı kalmadığını anlayınca yatak odalarına doğru yöneldi. Sıcak nefeslerini yüzünde hissettiği sevgilisine baktı. Mayışmış bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu.

Yatak odasının kapısını aralarken bile sevdiği bal rengi gözlerden bakışlarını ayırmamıştı.Sevgili olduklarından sonra Soner de Nihat'ın odasına taşınmıştı. Soner'in odasını da misafir odasına çevirmişlerdi. Artık resmen evli bir çift gibi yaşıyorlardı.

Nihat yatağın önüne gelene kadar hasret kaldığı dudakları yoklamıştı. Bir dizini yatağın ucuna koyup doğruldu ve kucağındaki sevgilisini yavaşça indirdi. Üstünde durduğu adamın bebeksi yüzüne baktı. Ağlayacak gibi olduğunu hissetti. Nihat'ın bu ani duygu değişimlerine alışan Soner keyifle izliyordu sevdiğini. Duraksamış ifadesini fırsat bilerek Nihat'ı belinden tutup yatakta çevirdi. Nihat'ın şoka uğradığı gözlerinden belli olurken bunu umursamadı. Şimdi Soner üstteydi. Ellerini Nihat'ın kirli sakallarından gezdirdi. Dudağını dudağına bastırdı.

Bir süre odada sadece nefes ve öpüşme sesleri yankılandı. Soner sol elini Nihat'ın alt taraflarında gezdirirken bir inleme kazandı. Pijamasından belli olan penisini kavradı. Dudaklarını Nihat'tan ayırıp kalça bölgesine indirdi. Elinin tamamını kaplayan kabarıklığı öpmeye başladı. Küçük ısırıklarının zevk verdiğinden emin olmak için Nihat'ın tahrik olmuş bakışlarına karşılık veriyordu. Zamanının geldiğini düşünüp pijamasını ve külotunu aynı anda sıyırıp her seferinde büyüklüğüyle kendisini afallatan penise baktı.

Sol eliyle kavradığı penisin baş kısmını ağzına aldı. Yavaşça daha fazlasını alırken yutkunma refleksini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Zar zor tamamını alınca baştan sonra yalamaya başladı. Dilini ucundaki deliğe sürttü. Nihat'ın ellerini saçında hissedince ona bir bakış attı. Zevkten dört köşe olmuş bir şekilde inliyordu. Onun bu halini görünce hızını arttırdı. Testislerinden birini ağzına alıp masaj yapar gibi emmeye başladı. Ardından diğerine de aynı işlemi uyguladı.

Nihat, Soner'in hiç beklemediği bir anda belinden tutup yatağın üst kısmına fırlattı. Kendi pijamalarından kurtuldu. Dört ayak üstüne düşen Soner'in kendini toparlamasına izin vermeden arkasına geçti ve pantolonunun düğmesine erişip çözdü. İndirdiği buğday tenli dolgunlukları hafif öpücüklerle turlamaya başladı.

"Nihat-"

Soner'in boğuk çıkan inlemeye yakın sesi Nihat'ı kendinden geçirmişti. Öpücüklerin yerini dişlemeler alınca Soner'in kalçası kısa bir sürede tamamen mühürlenmişti. Elleriyle iki yanından araladığı deliğe dilini sürmeye başladı. Nihat'ın iki günde uzamış bıyığı Soner'i huylandırmıştı.

"Soner'im sırt üstü uzan."

Komutuna uyan sevdiği uzandığında dakikalardır göremediği suratı inceledi. Zevkten mayışmış haliyle Nihat'ı izliyordu. Böyle saf durması Nihat'ın gülümsemesine sebep olmuştu. Uzanıp terli alnından öptü ve kokusunu içine çekti. Ardından geri çekilip izin ister baktı. Soner devam etmesini işaret edince bacaklarının arasına yanaşıp penisinin baş kısmını deliğine konumlandırdı. Yavaşça başını sokarken gözlerini Soner'den ayırmıyordu. Bal rengi gözlerinde acıya dair eser yoktu ancak yine de temkinli davranıyordu. Sevdiğinin canını yakmak istediği son şey bile değildi.

Tamamı girdiğinde eğilip Soner'i yüzünü öpmeye başladı. Soner içindeki boşluğun doldurulduğu Nihat da sevdiğinin en diplerine girmiş olduğu hissiyle yürekleri üç buçuk atıyordu. Soner elini ensesine koyup Nihat'ın dudaklarına yapıştığında bedenleri neredeyse birleşmişti. Bacaklarını kaldırıp beline sardığında Nihat da biraz ileri doğru aldı kendini. Yine kucağındaydı sevdiği adamın. Aralarında kalan kalpleri göğüslerinden çıkıp birbirlerine kavuşmak istercesine atıyordu.

Nihat kalçasını ileri geri hareket ettirdikçe Soner'in içinde sürtünüyordu. Nefes almak için ayırdıkları dudakları temastan dolayı kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Bal rengi gözler siyahlarla buluşunca ikisinin de bedeninden elektrik akımı geçmişti. Afrodizyak etkisini dibine kadar yaşıyorlardı.

Pozisyonlarını biraz düzeltince Nihat'ın git gel yapması kolaylaşmıştı. Alıştığı için Soner rahatlamıştı artık. Nihat prostat noktasına vuruşlar yaparken birbirlerinden birkaç santim uzakta olan gözlerine kenetlenmişti. Hayatının sonuna kadar bu gözlerde yaşayabilirdi. Daha fazla dayanamadı.

"Seni seviyorum."

Söylediği sözlerle affalladığı belli olan Soner'in gözleri utangaçla kendinden ayrıldı.

"N'olur esirgeme o güzel gözlerini benden Soner'im. Hayatımın yedi yılını dolu dolu bakabilmek için beklemişim zaten."

Dediklerinden sonra kendisine dönen gözler sevinçle yaşlanmıştı. Soner konuşmaya güç toplarken ağzını araladı.

"Ben de seni seviyorum." fısıltı gibi çıkmıştı. Boğazındaki yumruyu çıkarmak istercesine öksürdü. "Aklının eremeyeceği kadar hem de."

İkisi de gülümsüyordu şimdi. O gece ölüp cennete gitmişlerdi. Başka açıklaması yoktu. Hayat bütün menfi taraflarından sıyrılmış kendilerine ayrılan bahçede günlerini geçiriyorlar gibiydi. Nihat da Soner de daha önceden aşkın mucizesine inanan insanlar değillerdi. Tâ ki tam yüreklerinden vurulana kadar. Her şeyin tadı bir daha güzeldi sevdiğinin yanında.

Güzel atmosfer yerini korurken Nihat sonlara yaklaştığını hissettmişti. Eline tükürüp Soner'in penisine yayarken dudakları son bir yarışa girmişti. Gittikçe hırçınlaşan öpüşmeleri hızını kesmezken Soner daha fazla dayanamayıp prostat bölgesine aldığı darbelere eşlik eden sevdiğinin eline beyaz sıvısını akıtmıştı. Nihat da son gelgitlerini yaparken Soner'in boynuna sığınmıştı. Menisiyle Soner'in içini doldururken saçlarında gezen ellere odaklandı. İçini kaplayan huzur duygusuyla mayıştığını hissetti. Bir süre bu pozisyonda ellerini birbirlerinin vücudunda gezdirdikten sonra Nihat yatakta doğruldu ve Soner'in kafasını sağ kolunun üstüne konumlandırdı. Artık rahat bir uyku çekebilirdi sevdiği sayesinde. 

\---------

Etrafındaki sevdiği insanlara baktı. Hepsi kendisini yüzlerindeki gülümsemeyle izliyordu. Bakışlarını aşağı çevirdiğinde elini tutan elleri gördü. Kafasını yukarı çevirdiğinde sevdiği adamı gördü. Soner takım elbisesiyle o kadar güzel gözüküyordu ki. Sol tarafına baktığında nikah memurunu görebildi.

''Damadı öpebilirsin.''

Her şey bir rüya gibiydi. Hayalini kurmaya bile cesaret edemediği bu anı yaşadığına inanamadı. Yüzünde cenneti görebildiği sevdiğinin dudaklarına yanaştı. Sıcak nefeslerini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Kavuşmalarına birkaç santim kalmıştı. Terlediğini hissetti. Görüşü buğulanıyordu sanki. Gözünün önündeki adam kaybolmuştu, tuttuğu eller kayıp gitmişti.

Uyanmıştı.

Yüzünde fark etmediği gülümsemeyle gözlerini açtı. Soner varken gördüğü bu rüyalar gelecekten haberci gibiydi. Bu tür bir rüyayı en son gördüğünde kavuştuklarını hayal etmişti. Bu bir işaret miydi? Sağ kolunun üstünde bebek gibi uyuyan Soner'e baktı. Ağzının kenarından akan salyasıyla o kadar tatlı görünüyordu ki. Belindeki elini kaldırıp ağzına götürdü. Avunun içini öptü. Yüzük parmağına baktı. Alyans ne kadar da yakışırdı oysa ki. Bir yüzüğe iki erkek adı yazacak kuyumcu bulması biraz zor olabilirdi ama hallederdi. Nikah memuru tanıdığı var mıydı diye düşündü. Ulaş tanıyor olmalıydı mutlaka. Çevresi genişti nasıl olsa. Düğün için de bir tekne kiralardı belki, arkadaşlar arası naif bir törenle. Yasal işlemleri nasıl gerçekleştirecekti peki?

Yine içinden çıkılmaz düşüncelere daldığından Soner'in kıpırdanmalarını fark etmedi. Nihat'ın keskin yüz hatlarını izlemeye daldı o da. Bir süre ortama hakim olan sessizliği Soner bozmaya karar verdi.

''Günaydın.'' Nihat afallamıştı. Ne kadar süredir bu düşüncelerle boğuştuğunu merak etti.

''Günaydın.'' kulaklarına varan bir gülümsemeyle.

''Aç mısın?'' dudaklarına baktı. ''Bir şeyler hazırlayabilirim.''

''Güzel eşim bana kahvaltı mı hazırlayacakmış?'' kahkaha atmamak için zor duruyordu. Soner'in 'eşim' kelimesi karşısında feleği şaşan yüzü, uğruna ölmeye değerdi. ''Ekmek yoktu ben bir koşu gidip alayım, sen de o güzel ellerinle sofrayı kurarsın. Anlaştık mı?''

''Tamam kocacım.'' ava giderken avlanmıştı Nihat. Ağzı açık kalan sevdiğinin yanağından öpüp yataktan kalkmaya yeltendi Soner. Ayaklarını pabucuna geçirip tuvalete yöneldi. Arkasında bıraktığı enkazın farkında bir şekilde kıkırdıyordu. 

\-----------

19.13

''Borcunuz 5 milyar tl Nihat Bey.''

''Hayat kurtardınız Hüseyin Bey, ne kadar aradım sizin gibisini tahmin edemezsiniz. Şöyle vereyim'' parayı uzatır.

''Lafı mı olur Nihat Bey.'' tebessümle parayı alır.

''Hayırlı işler.''

''Sağ olun size de iyi günler.'' baş selamı verir. Nihat da baş selamıyla karşılık verdikten sonra kapıya doğru yönelir. Bugün Soner ile dışarı çıkacaklardı. Daha fazla geç kalmadan arabasına binip evlerinin yolunu tuttu. Böyle günlerde krem rengi gömleğini giyerdi Soner. Kumral tenine pek de yakışırdı bu ton. Çok öpülesi durur, Nihat'ın içinde sarıp sarmalama isteği uyandırırdı. Aşklarının naifliğini yansıtıyordu belki de.

Arabasıyla tanıdık olduğu yolları aşarken radyodaki şiir yayınına kulak verdi.

''Vapurun dümen yerinde çaldığım ıslık  
Yağmurlu güvertedeki türküm  
Sana yaklaşmaya vesiledir  
Yoksa canım, seni unutmak için değil.  
Senden sonra ancak anlaşılır  
İnsanoğluna öğretilen yalanlar.  
Senden sonra anlaşılır ancak  
Boşluğu her şeyin.  
Seninle beraberdir dolu kadehler  
Şaraplar seninle aziz  
Sigaralar seninle tüter  
Ocaklar seninle yanar  
Yemekler seninle yenir.''

Sait Faik Abasıyanık kulaklarının pasını silmişti yine. Soner de böyleydi onun için. Hayatındaki her şeye anlam katıyordu sanki. 

Yollar tuhaf bir şekilde boş sayılırdı. Solunda kalan boğaz manzarasına baktı. Güzel bir gündü elbet. Güneş batıyor olabilirdi ancak Nihat'ın güneşi hala doğmamıştı. Yalancı güneş Nihat'ın gününü aydınlatacak kadar parlak değildi. Her santimde kendini daha çok yakan güneşine doğru gidiyordu. Yanan kendisi olacaksa razıydı böylesine. 

Evlerinin sokağına girdiğinde top oynayan çocukları gördü. Yarıyıl tatili olduğu için okul yoktu. Haliyle herkes memlekete döndüğü için İstanbul da hayalet şehre dönmüştü. Arabasından çıkıp kapısını kapattı. Anahtarı takıp çevirdi. Güven olmazdı. Adımlarını apartmana doğru yönlendirdi. Ön kapıyı açıp aralık bıraktı. Evlerinin kapısına anahtarı geçirip 3 kez sola çevirdi. Ayakkabılarını ardında bırakıp içeri geçti.

Televizyon çalışmazdı çoğu vakit. Sarılarak kitap okumayı tercih ederlerdi genellikle. Bu yüzden evin sessizliği tuhaf gelmedi kendisine. Salona girdi. Bakışları sağ taraftaki koltuktan sarkan kafayı buldu. Olabilecek en tuhaf pozisyonda okuduğu kitapla ve üstündeki krem rengi gömleğiyle Soner duruyordu. Ayaklarını duvara yaslamıştı. Geldiğini fark etmeyecek kadar kitaba dalmış olmalıydı ki Nihat seslendiğinde irkilmişti. 

''Soner'im, hazır mısın?'' yanına oturdu. Kendisine yönelen bakışlara karşılık verdi. Çocuk gibi bakan adamı kolları arasına aldı.

''Yolculuk nereye Nihat kaptan?'' kitap ayracını sıkıştırıp kitabı sehpaya bıraktı. Koltukta doğrularak sırtını Nihat'a yasladı.

''Kalbime.'' dudaklarını Soner'in saçlarına bastırdı. Cennet böyle kokuyor olsa gerek. En azından Nihat'ın cenneti. ''Tek yön.''

''Birileri divan edebiyatının tiryakisi olmuş bakıyorum.'' ikisi de gülmüştü. Mutlu olmaları için bu kadarcık bir an bile yeterliydi. 

''Divanı bilmem ama ben sana tiryakiyim.'' kolları arasındaki adamın şakaklarını öpmeye başladı. Soner, Nihat'a dönüp uzamış bıyığını eliyle sıvazladı. 

''Benden daha çok ülkücü gözükmen konusunda n'apacağız.'' Soner'in kılları ancak kirli sakal seviyesine kadar uzadığı için kıskanıyordu böyle gür bıyıkları. Nihat da bu huyunu biliyordu. Yavru kurdum diyordu dalga geçmek için. Nihat pişman olacağı bir şey yapacaktı şimdi de.

''İnsan sevdiğine çekermiş.'' yüzündeki gülümsemenin solmasını izledi Nihat. Birkaç saniye anlamayan gözlerle baktı Soner. Ardından gözleri saniyelik seğirdi. Nihat'a yasladığı vücudunu yavaşça kaldırıp ayaklarını yere bastı. Arkasına bakmadan yürümeye başladı. Tam odadan çıkacakken kolundan kavranıp geri çevrilmişti. ''Yeminlen şakaydı.''

Soner dizlerini olabilecek en hızlı şekilde karşısındaki adamın kasıklarına geçirmişti. Hayatı gözlerinin önünden geçiyormuş gibi olan adam acıyla kıvranarak yere çöktü. Hıçkırığa benzer sesler çıkartırken duyduğu son şey yatak odalarının kapısının sertçe kapanma sesiydi.

Nihat pişmandı. 

\----------

Yüzüne vuran soğuk havayla ferahlıyordu Soner. Nihat'a hala bozuk atıyordu ancak siniri geçmişti. Kızgın kalamıyordu sevdiğine. Solunda araba süren adama baktı. Yola öyle odaklanmıştı ki Soner'in şefkatle dolan gözlerini fark etmemişti. 

''Geldik mi?'' sessizliği bozan Soner olmuştu. Rüyadan uyanıyormuş gibi afalladı Nihat.

''Az kaldı Soner'im.'' sesinde bıkkınlık vardı. Evde yaşanan hadise olmasa çoktan gelmiş olacaklardı. Soner kendini odaya kapatınca Nihat dakikalarca dil dökmek zorunda kalmıştı. İşe yaramamış olacaktı ki başını çarpıp bayılmış taklidi yaptığı zaman Soner anca kapıyı açıp yanına gelmişti. Nihat yemi yutan sazanı kollarıyla sarıp sarmalayınca gitmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı. Ki kabul ediyordu biraz komikti. Ağzından bir kıkırtı kaçırdı. Bunu duyan Nihat, Soner'e baktı. ''Neye gülüyorsun aşkında bülbül gibi nâlân olduğum.''

''Sevgilimin gayrimükellef diliyle n'apacağımı düşünüyorum.'' Nihat gülümsedi. Soner'in elini tutup ağzına götürdü. Öpüp yanağına dayadı. Soner kalp ritminin hızlandığını hissetti. Yanakları pembeleşmişti yine. Nihat'ın her dokunuşu vücudunda elektrik akımı etkisi yaratıyordu. Arabanın ön koltuğu birleşik olduğu için aralarında bir engel yoktu. Soner emniyet kemerini çözüp sevdiğine sokuldu. Nihat kolunu kaldırıp yanındaki bedene sardı. Yavaşça sıvazlamaya başladı. Birbirlerinin kokusunu alabiliyorlardı. Yanlarından geçip giden yola odaklandı Soner. Mutluydu.

Bir süre daha bu şekilde durduktan sonra arabanın yavaşladığını fark etti Soner. Etrafına baktı. Arabalarla çevriliydiler. Adeta bir otopark gibi. Ancak arabalarda çiftler vardı ve önlerinde büyük bir ekran vardı. Araba sinemasına geldiklerini anlamıştı. Vites sesini duydu, ardından boynunu saran bir el. Etraf karanlık olduğu için görünmüyorlardı belki de. Ancak umurlarında değildi pek. Film henüz başlamamıştı. Nihat'a doğru dönüp gözlerine kilitlendi. 

''Babam getirirdi küçükken. Pek de severdim. Güzel düşünmüşsün sevgilim.'' yüzünden okunan gülümsemesiyle konuşuyordu. Çocuk gibi görünüyordu böyle zamanlarda. Nihat da bu halini görünce tebessümü büyüyerek sırıtmaya dönüştü. Çok seviyordu bu adamı. ''Söyleseydin keşke mısır patlatırdım.''

Nihat elini arabanın arka tarafında gezdirdi. Biraz zorlanmanın ardından piknik sepetini bulup aldı. Kapağını kaldırıp içi patlamış mısırla dolu tencereyi ve pahalı olduğu görüntüsünden belli olan soğuk biraları çıkardı. Soner'in gözündeki parıltıyı gördü. ''Bu kadar hazırlığı ne ara yaptın?.''

''Yıllardır bu günü hayal edip duruyorum. Mükemmel olması gerekiyor.'' elini Soner'in yanağına koydu. Soner tam da bir şey söylemeye hazırlanıyordu ki film başlamıştı. Diyeceği şeyi saniyeler içinde unuttuktan sonra Nihat'a sırnaştı. Kafasını omzuna yasladığında belinde hissettiği elin sıcaklığıyla mayışmıştı. Filmi izlemeye koyuldular. Ara sıra birbirlerine gönderme yapacak şekilde alıntı yapıyorlardı filmden. Ana karakterin annesiyle yaşadığı sorunlar, Soner'e biraz da olsa kendisini hatırlatmıştı. Her ne kadar üstünde durmamaya çalışsa da annesine bunca zaman gerçek benliğini göstermeye cesaret edememiş olması canını yakıyordu. Bu hayatta en yakın olduğu insana karşı giymek zorunda olduğu maske çatlıyordu artık. Yıllardır altında ezildiği bu ağırlıktan kurtulmak istiyordu. Belki de böylesi daha iyi olurdu. Belki olmazdı. Her iki sonuç da vermesi gereken kararı değiştirmiyordu. Annesini için canını bile verirdi. Ancak hapishaneden kaçtıkları gün kendisine uzatılan eli tutarak hayatta kalmayı seçmişti bir kere. O bindikleri tekne hala yüzüyordu. Yol üstündeki buzulları görmezden gelip birlikte sonsuz derinliklere batmak da kendi seçimleriydi.

Kafasını kurcalayan bu düşüncelere dalarken filmin bittiğini fark etmemişti. Nihat konuşuncaya kadar pozisyonlarını değiştirmeden durmuşlardı. ''Beğendin mi?''

''Evet.'' koltukta doğrularak kafasını Nihat'ın dizlerine koydu. ''Seninle böyle zaman geçirmek iyi geldi. Teşekkür ederim sevgilim.'' 

''Beğenmene sevindim. '' Soner'in saçlarıyla oynuyordu. ''Gideceğimiz bir yer daha var.'' Soner şaşkın bir şekilde tek kaşını kaldırdı.

''Bu saatte nereye gidiyoruz?'' 

''Daha güzel manzarası olan bir yere.'' ses tonundaki gerginlik hoşuna gitmemişti. Korkuyor muydu yoksa heyecanlı mıydı anlayamıyordu Soner. Endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Sorgulamak istedi ancak susmak dışında bir şey yapmadı. Arabanın çalışma sesini duyunca kafasını kaldırıp düzgün bir şekilde oturdu. Nihat'ın yüzüne doğru bir bakış atınca alnının terlediğini fark etti. Dayanamayıp Nihat'ın eline çıplak parmaklarını geçirdi. Nihat'ın rahatladığını verdiği uzun nefesten anlamıştı. Birbirlerine ilaç gibi geldikleri belliydi her şekilde.

Nihat arabayı sürmeyi odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. Beyninde dolaşan milyonlarca düşünceyi görmezden gelmek imkansız gibiydi. Hayatında bu kadar heyecanlandığı son zamanı hatırlamıyordu. Kalbi göğüs kafesini kırmak istercesine atıyordu. Kanına karışan adrenalin terlemesine ve damağının kurumasına sebep olmuştu. Kuru bir öksürük saldı. Boğazını temizlemeye çalıştı. Gidecekleri yere yakınlaşmışlardı. Her şey mükemmel olmalıydı. Her şey mükemmeldi. Soner ile birlikte olduğu her an gibi. 

Ulaşmışlardı. Yüksek bir tepenin hemen yanında durdurdu arabayı Nihat. Şehrin ışıklarıyla göz boyayan bir manzara vardı. Soner kafası karışmış bir şekilde Nihat'a baktı. Bir şey demeden ışıkları izliyordu. Ortamdaki gerginlikten Soner bile etkilenmişti. Bir süre böyle kaldıktan sonra Nihat arabanın kapısını açıp dışarı çıktı. Afallayan Soner de aynısını yaptı. Uçurumun ucunda duran Nihat'a seslendi.

''Nihat?'' kendisine doğru dönen iki göz gördü. Nihat elini paltosuna sokup bir şey çıkardı. Dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. Şehrin ışıklarıyla parıldayan bir taş gözlerini kör etti. '' İki gözüm, güneşim, Soner'im. Hapishaneden kaçtığımız günden beri geçen onca yılın bana öğrettiği bir şey varsa o da ben senden önce yaşamıyormuşum meğer. Aldığım her nefeste sen varsın, her atışta senin adını haykırıyor yüreğim, sadece senin kokunu kabul ediyor burnum, sadece senin güzelliğine hasret gözlerim, hayatımın her yerinde sen varsın. Sensiz bir hayat hayal edemiyorum, ettikçe kahroluyorum. Seni kaybetmenin korkusuyla ölüyor bir parçam her gün. İçimde kendime dair pek bir şey kalmadı artık. Ben ölümün kıyısındaki bir adamım. Tıpkı ucunda durduğum şu uçurum gibi. Hayat ile aramdaki son halat sensin. Sen de olmayacaksan aşağıdaki kara toprak benim yazgımdır. Bu sebeple karşında diz çöküyorum, ve merhametine sığınıyorum. Sana yalvarıyorum; bir ömür bana bağlanır mısın?'' 

Soner gözlerinden süzülen damlaların ıslaklığını hissetti. Giderek artıyorlardı. Hayatının gözlerinin önünden geçtiğini düşündü. Dünya ayaklarının altından kayıp gidiyordu sanki. Sevdiği adam kalbini göğüs kafesinden söküp almıştı az önce. Geriye sadece içi boş bir kabuk bırakmıştı. Suratına çarpan soğuk rüzgar gerçekliği beraberinde getirmişti. Beynine saniyeler sonra ilk defa oksijen gittiğinde boğazındaki yumruyu geçirmek adına yutkundu. Konuşmaya çalıştı birkaç kere, ancak kelimeler çıkmak bilmiyordu. Sanki konuşma kabiliyetini kaybetmişti. Gözlerini eliyle ovalayıp görüşünü geri kazanmaya çalışıyordu ancak hıçkırıkları artınca yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Kendini zorlayıp dudaklarını araladı.

''Seni...

...çok...

...seviyorum.''

Son enerjisini de bunu söylemek için kullanmıştı. Başının döndüğünü hissetti. Bedenini saran kolları fark etmesi uzun sürdü bu yüzden. Cesaretini toplayıp karşısındaki gözlere baktığında gece siyahındaki gözlerde parıltı gördü. Bu biraz sakinleşmesini sağlamıştı. Yüzünde hissettiği el baş parmaklarıyla göz yaşlarını siliyordu. Hala birbirine bakan gözleri artık gülüyordu. 

''Ben de seni seviyorum Soner'im.''

Yüzlerinin arasındaki uzaklık yavaşça azalıyordu. Dudakları sonunda birleştiğinde tamamlandıklarını hissettiler. Zor hayatlar yaşamışlardı ancak hepsi bu an için değerdi diye düşündü ikisi de. Önlerinde daha da zor günler olabilirdi, ancak birbirlerine sahip oldukları sürece aşamayacakları engel yoktu.

Gökyüzünde bir yıldız son ışığını evrene yansıtıp sonsuza kadar söndü. Çok daha uzaklarda ise yeni bir yıldız doğmuştu. Öncekilerden çok daha parlak, çok daha renkli, ve umarız ki çok daha uzun sürecekti. 

Son.


End file.
